Famiglia e lavoro
by Plando
Summary: All'inizio il coniglio non ne voleva sapere di fidarsi, gli avevano sempre insegnato che le volpi erano disoneste e inaffidabili e lui le vedeva proprio così, almeno fino al giorno che Nick rischiò la vita per proteggere Judy durante una sparatoria, in quel momento lui si rese conto che tutto quello che pensava di sapere sulle volpi era terribilmente sbagliato


Nick aveva appena finito di fare colazione quando qualcuno bussò.

"Chi diavolo sarà mai di domenica mattina?" Pensando questo andò alla porta e guardò dallo spioncino, trattenne una risata quando vide solo due orecchie e una zampina spuntare dal basso agitandosi, sbloccata la serratura aprì la porta.

"Qual buon vento Carotina, che ci fai in giro così mattin... Oh vedo che hai portato ospiti" Lo sguardo di Nick cadde sul passeggino con dentro quattro coniglietti che avevano si e no cinque mesi.

"Certo, ti dovevo presentare il resto della famiglia, non ricordi?" Nick pensò alla domenica prima quando l'amica, senza alcun preavviso, gli aveva portato a casa quattro degli otto figli avuti da poco, cercando di ricordarsi i nomi, quella volta erano due maschi e due femmine.

"Vediamo quelli della settimana scorsa erano Martin, Timothy, Teresa e Cynthia, dimmi che li ho indovinati tutti, ti prego"

Judy lo fissò stupita "E brava volpe acuta, di la verità, te li sei scritti da qualche parte e li hai imparati a memoria sapendo che sarei tornata con gli altri"

Nick fece cenno con la testa "È così, al cento per cento" Poi continuò "Ora, visto che hai portato gli altri, direi che, devo scrivermi anche questi?"

Judy sbuffò divertita a quelle frasi che gli fecero tornare in mente bei ricordi di anni prima a Tundratown "Va bene, scrivili, ecco la tua penna" Detto questo prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni la sua immancabile penna-carota-registratore-strumento di ricatto come la chiamava Nick.

"Dai entra, che mi presenti anche questi quattro"

Judy dopo essere entrata si portò davanti al passeggino e tirò fuori il primo, anche in questo caso due maschi e due femmine.

"Questo è Fievel" Allungò le zampette che sorreggevano il cucciolo in direzione della volpe, mettendolo orgogliosamente in mostra, il coniglietto dormiva senza essersi accorto praticamente di nulla, per poi riporlo delicatamente.

Poi prese le due femminucce, stavolta tenendole strette a se non potendo sorreggerle entrambe a braccia tese "Tanya e Yasha" Queste erano sveglie e tenevano gli occhietti fissi sulla loro mamma, mentre le cullava in un tenero abbraccio. Nick non si era ancora abituato a vedere la poliziotta sotto questo aspetto e la cosa lo commuoveva parecchio

"Carini questi nomi, anche se un po' inusuali"

"Li ha scelti Roger, lo sai, lui non è originario di Zootropolis" Detto questo prese l'ultimo e lo porse all'amico sorridendo "Vuoi tenerlo in braccio?"

"Ne sarei onorato" Detto questo allungò le zampe prendendo il piccolo che osservava la volpe con gli occhi viola come quelli della madre, mentre il pelo bianco lo aveva preso dal padre "E te come ti chiami mascalzone?"

Judy fece una risatina per poi fissare il pavimento imbarazzata "Lui...si chiama Nicholas"

La volpe fissò la coniglia per poi regalargli un sorriso "E immagino che anche questo lo abbia scelto tuo marito vero"

"Certo che no, stupido, sei contento?"

"Certamente, anzi, quando sarà grande gli dovrò insegnare l'arte di vendere ghiaccioli" Poi aggiunse "Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Succo di carota?"

"Si grazie, fammi un favore, metti questi in acqua calda, non voglio rischiare di rimanere a corto di munizioni, se si svegliano li devo sedare" Detto questo gli passò quattro biberon pieni di latte, Nick li prese, ridando il cucciolo a lei.

"Munizioni? Sedare? Ma come parli? Sono dolcissimi"

Judy fece un'espressione esausta "Si certo, fai presto te a parlare, dovevi vedere stanotte alle due, ho fatto l'errore di non alzarmi subito al primo pianto di Teresa, tempo dieci secondi e hanno iniziato tutti e otto a strillare come aquile, sono andati avanti per due ore, se non ci fosse stato Roger mi sarei fatta prendere dal panico, avere a che fare con dei ladri armati è molto più semplice, te lo assicuro"

"Come sta Roger? È ancora indaffarato con le riprese?"

"No, il film è finito, adesso è a casa con gli altri piccoli, mi ha detto di salutarti"

All'inizio il coniglio non ne voleva sapere di fidarsi, gli avevano sempre insegnato che le volpi erano disoneste e inaffidabili e lui le vedeva proprio così, almeno fino al giorno che Nick rischiò la vita per proteggere Judy durante una sparatoria, in quel momento lui si rese conto che tutto quello che pensava di sapere sulle volpi era terribilmente sbagliato, perlomeno su quella determinata volpe, con somma gioia della moglie mise da parte i pregiudizi e dopo aver ringraziato Nick per averla salvata divennero presto ottimi amici, al punto che quando partì in viaggio per le riprese del nuovo film lasciò alla volpe il compito di avvisarlo quando sua moglie avrebbe dovuto partorire, malgrado preferisse stargli accanto lui stesso, aveva un lavoro da portare avanti per mantenere la famiglia che sarebbe arrivata da li a poco, in fondo essere un attore di Zoollywood era parecchio impegnativo.

Quando il giorno arrivò, e la volpe lo informò che aveva portato sua moglie in ospedale, mollò tutto a metà riprese, in quel momento nessun contratto da milioni di dollari gli avrebbe impedito di andare e una volta arrivato si rese conto che aveva ancora addosso il trucco usato per girare delle scene splatter del film, scatenando il panico appena entrato in ospedale.

"A proposito..." Judy si mise a cercare qualcosa nella borsa, dopo qualche secondo tirò fuori due biglietti "Sono per la prima del film, come promesso"

Nick prese i biglietti e lesse il titolo trattenendo a stento una risata L'invasione degli ultraconigli poi alzò lo sguardo verso Judy "Perché due?"

Lei non aspettava altro che questa domanda "Uno per te e uno per la tua cagnolina"

"Ah, già, giusto" Solo poi Nick si rese conto di quello che aveva detto la coniglia "Asp...aspetta un pò, tu come fai a saperlo?"

Uno sguardo soddisfatto si stampò sul muso di Judy che poi disse con ironia "Secondo te sono arrivata dove sono leccando culi ai piani alti?"

"Vuoi dire che mi hai spiato?" Lo chiese con un'espressione contrariata stampata sul muso

"No, non lo farei mai, certo che se ti metti a sbaciucchiarti con lei in piazza a Savana Centrale in pieno orario di punta è bella da vedere che qualcuno se ne accorge, sono convinta che ti ha visto anche Neil dalla ZSS" Una risata scaturì dalla coniglietta divertita dalla sua stessa battuta.

Nick a quel punto disse infastidito "Dubito che tuo fratello mi abbia visto dallo spazio"

Judy interruppe la risata per cercare di tenere una conversazione seria "Io mi sono già sistemata da un pò, era ora che ci pensassi anche tu, come si chiama?"

"Jenna, ma per ora è presto, ne riparleremo"

Capendo che l'amico non aveva nessuna voglia di continuare il discorso decise di cambiare argomento "Sempre parlando di canidi, non hai idea di cosa mi è capitato prima venendo da te"

La volpe senza dire niente alzò lo sguardo mostrandosi interessato.

"Allora, stavo passeggiando tranquilla verso casa tua, avevo le cuffie con l'ultimo brano di Gazzelle, lo sai che mi perdo quando l'ascolto e allora sono andata a sbattere col passeggino addosso a un lupo"

Nick sorrise, era tipico di lei avere la testa fra le nuvole quando ascoltava la pop star "E poi?"

"Chiaramente mi sono scusata, ma lui si è infuriato a tal punto che stavo per prendere il taser dalla borsa"

Nick sentendo questo divenne serio di colpo, mostrando preoccupazione per lei "Ti ha messo le zampe addosso?"

"Ci doveva solo provare" Disse lei "Oltre al taser mi porto sempre dietro la pistola"

"Asp...cosa? Vai in giro armata?"

"Certo" Lo disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo "Devo proteggere i miei piccoli in qualche modo, ma stai tranquillo, è una pistolina"

"Si certo, come no" Pensò Nick che conosceva fin troppo bene la coniglietta per poi rivolgersi a lei "Fammela vedere"

Judy si tirò su il lato destro della maglia e dalla fondina prese l'arma e la diede a Nick, proprio come pensava, la pistolina, come l'aveva definita lei, era una Colt Python a canna corta calibro .357 Magnum, con proiettili a punta cava, con una bestia del genere ci poteva abbattere un elefante senza nemmeno beccare punti vitali, non poteva resistere dal fargli una battutina dopo questo.

"E dimmi, per la difesa casalinga ti sei limitata al calibro .50 o sei passata direttamente ai cannoni contraerei?"

Judy trattenne una risata e con la massima serietà che poteva disse "Panzerfaust per i mezzi corazzati e Schwerer Gustav parcheggiato in giardino per la lunga gittata"

Dopo qualche risata ritornò seria continuando a raccontare "Non è finita li, quando gli ho detto di calmarsi, che in fondo non era successo niente, lui mi ha semplicemente detto di tornarmene nel buco da cui sono uscita assieme hai miei piccoli sgorbi"

"Bè Carotina, te l'ho sempre detto che questa città è piena di idioti, a quanto pare hai beccato il leader supremo"

Judy chinò il capo guardando il pavimento con aria abbattuta e le orecchie afflosciate sulla schiena "Si già, è vero"

"Che succede?"

"Non me ne importa nulla se insultano me, ma i miei cuccioli, ero incavolata e il non poterlo prendere a pugni mi ha messo addosso una malinconia che non sentivo da un pezzo"

La volpe che aveva già capito dov'era il problema si portò una zampa sulla fronte "No, non dirmelo"

La coniglietta tirò fuori qualcosa dalla borsa che gettò sul tavolo guardandolo con aria affranta.

"Ci sei ricascata? Quante ne hai fumate?" Non aveva neppure posato lo sguardo sulle sigarette che giacevano sul tavolo "Con tutta la fatica che hai fatto per smettere"

"Nessuna" Si voltò a fissare il passeggino "Se non ci fossero stati loro li vicino penso che avrei fatto fuori tutto il pacchetto"

"Bhè carotina" Nick le si avvicino porgendogli le sigarette con un sorriso "Questo vuol dire che sai cosa devi fare"

Come facesse Nick ad essere sempre così gentile con lei anche quando faceva le stupidaggini più assurde proprio non se lo spiegava, ma adesso era certa di quello che doveva fare, prese il pacchetto e lo schiacciò tra le zampe per poi gettarlo a terra e guardare Nick soddisfatta, lui lo era un po' meno.

"Che c'è? Non era questo che intendevi?"

"Certo carotina" Le disse mantenendo sempre lo stesso sorriso "Ma sai, la pattumiera esiste per un motivo, mi hai buttato tabacco su tutto il pavimento"

"AHHHH cavolo scusa, che stupida, pulisco subito"

Vederla correre avanti e indietro per la casa in cerca di una scopa non aveva prezzo per Nick che se ne stette seduto a godersi lo spettacolo, finite le pulizie parlarono per un'oretta prima di salutarsi.

"Grazie dell'ospitalità, ci vediamo domani in centrale, non fare tardi come al tuo solito" Lo disse puntando un'indice accusatorio contro la volpe

Visto il tono autoritario della coniglietta Nick si mise sull'attenti e portò la zampa sulla fronte a fare il saluto militare "Heil Carotina"

"Ah ah, spiritoso" Disse lei roteando gli occhi e uscendo senza aggiungere altro.

Arrivato in centrale, la prima cosa che fece Nick fu evitare Clawhauser, era in anticipo per una volta e non voleva perdere tempo andando direttamente verso l'arena.  
Appena entrato, ovviamente, venne investito dal classico caos che precedeva l'arrivo del capitano come tutti i giorni, arrivato al suo posto vide che a fianco a lui ci stava un lupo, probabilmente una delle nuove reclute che erano state annunciate i giorni prima.

"Buongiorno, Nick Wilde" La volpe porse la zampa al suo nuovo collega che ricambiò "Steele Wolff, piacere"

_ Fa veramente Wolff di cognome?! _

"Dimmi come è andata l'accademia?"

Uno sguardo orgoglioso si stampò sul suo muso "Bè, non per vantarmi, ma penso di essere stato il migliore del corso, anzi lo sono stato sicuro"

_ Nooo, non ti stai sicuramente vantando, figuriamoci _

A quel punto Nick si sedette e si accorse che aveva ancora la penna carota di Judy con se, poco male, l'avrebbe restituita appena sarebbe arrivata.

"Strano gadget per una volpe"

Nick si voltò verso il lupo, in effetti stonava parecchio vederlo con una penna a forma di carota "Non è mia, è di un coniglio, mi sono dimenticato di renderla"

"E dimmi, tu e questo coniglio siete amici?"

Si chiese dove volesse andare a parare quel lupo "La cosa ti da fastidio?"

"Certo che no, almeno finché mi stanno a distanza" La parte finale la disse con un tono leggermente più irritato.

"Problemi coi conigli? Ma se sono le creaturine più tenere sulla faccia della terra"

"Certo, sono anche fifoni da far schifo, non ci si può fare due parole che subito ti tirano fuori qualche diavoleria tipo taser o spray urticanti, poi la testa, sembra che se la portino dietro solo perché è attaccata al collo, ieri una coniglia, che stava pensando a chissà cosa, mi ha letteralmente investito col passeggino dove aveva i figli"

Nick non poteva crederci, era proprio lui, quello che aveva spinto l'amica quasi a ricominciare a fumare, ma non era compito suo punirlo, lui si limitò ad indagare "Cavolo, proprio con la testa fra le nuvolo, che gli hai detto?"

"Ovviamente gli ho chiesto se era tutto a posto, ma lei, come tutti quelli della sua specie piena di pregiudizi, si è limitata ad insultarmi"

_ Brutto figlio di... aspetta che arriva Judy, vediamo poi chi è che ride _

"ATTENTI" L'urlo di Higgins calmò il caos nella stanza, annunciando l'arrivo del capitano, si misero tutti seduti guardando la porta aprirsi...e non vedendo entrare nessuno, il lupo si rese presto conto che un mammifero molto basso stava zampettando dentro la stanza, alzandosi in piedi sulla sedia fissò oltre il banco, e il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene, ormai ne era convinto, la sua carriera di poliziotto sarebbe finita prima ancora di cominciare, la coniglia alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, in quegli occhi viola riusciva a scorgerci un desiderio di vendetta come non lo aveva mai visto prima e in un attimo se la ritrovò in piedi sul banco col muso a pochi centimetri dal suo, gli sussurrò appena, in modo da non farsi sentire da altri se non da lui "Tu credi nel destino, agente Wolff?"

Il lupo continuò a fissarla pietrificato senza dire una parola, mentre Nick se la rideva in silenzio guardando Judy scendere dal tavolo e andare al suo posto come faceva Bogo prima della pensione.

"Allora, oggi abbiamo una nuova recluta da presentare, agente Steele Wolff" Il lupo alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lei.

"Giusto stamattina mi è arrivato il tuo dossier dall'accademia, sono rimasta senza parole, davvero eccellente, da quello che vedo potresti diventare un ottimo poliziotto" Continuava a non capire la reazione del suo superiore che nel frattempo cominciò a dare gli incarichi.

"Potremo iniziare da te che ne dici? Con le tue qualità scommetto che non avrai problemi a farne 200 entro mezzogiorno"

"Duecento cosa?" chiese lui stupito.

"Multe ovvio, sei ausiliare del traffico, non intendo infangare il nome della ZPD facendoti andare in giro con la divisa e non provare a controbattere o ti licenzio seduta stante, Clawhauser ti fornirà le chiavi della Disgrazia Ambulante, niente di personale"

Il lupo si alzò in piedi andando verso la porta per uscire, varcandola per poi tirarsela dietro senza dire una parola.

Judy si voltò verso gli altri poliziotti "Qualcuno vuole commentare?" Tra lo stupore e il silenzio generale solo una zampa arancione si alzò a chiedere la parola accompagnata dal sorriso del proprietario.

"Wilde, deduco che vuoi andare a fargli compagnia" La zampa calò inesorabile e in silenzio mentre lei si accingeva a dare i vari incarichi ai suoi agenti, alla fine rimase solo la volpe, a volte credeva che lei avesse una doppia personalità, tenera coniglietta emotiva e bisognosa di conforto nella vita privata e spietato führer sul lavoro con chi non meritava altro che le sue vendette.

"Mi hai lasciato da solo, che devo fare?"

"Voglio che tu sia i miei occhi, io ho troppo da fare qua, tieni sotto controllo quello stupido solo per oggi, alla prima stupidaggine che fa lo butto fuori"

"Va bene, sei tu il capo"

"Nick, grazie per ieri"

Lui si girò rivolgendole un sorriso senza dire nulla _ Puoi fare la dura quanto vuoi, per me resti sempre una tenera coniglietta _

Note  
Ciao a tutti, è la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito, spero ci siano degli italiani interessati, in quel caso fatevi pure sentire che mi può fare solo che piacere, accetto anche critiche, purchè siamo costruttive.

Per questa storia in sostanza mi sono chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se tra Judy e Nick non ci fosse altro che amicizia, magari profonda e speciale, ma nulla di più ed è venuto fuori questo, ci sarà una seconda ed ultima parte, spero possa piacere, ci ho inserito dentro tanti di quegli Easter Eggs e citazioni che ho fin vergogna, fatemi sapere quali riuscite a trovare se volete, poi quelli che non trovate ve li faccio sapere io.


End file.
